


Nothing ever after

by Bacner



Series: A better universe. [17]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Gen, Other tags to be added, Post Series, Sokovia, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: Post-series canon divergence. Nothing stays constant for the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., and a new threat is just around the corner.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, other relationships to be added
Series: A better universe. [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678087
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Nothing ever after

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Marvel owns everyone here still.

One morning, Daisy Johnson woke up feeling distinctly unsatisfied, and also alone. Since Daniel was last seen alongside the FitzSimmons’, she wasn’t too worried, but neither was she pleased - Fitz had been fishing for a partner for his video games a bit too much lately, something that Daisy didn’t appreciate, and if Daniel was with Leo for the entire night...

Daisy opened the door. Jemma Simmons was there, looking all too nervous for Daisy to be at ease. “What?” She asked instead.

“Uh, Sousa is at our place, can you pick him up and I, for one, am sorry!” Jemma wailed.

“About what?” Daisy instinctively asked.

“For addicting him to video games!”

“Say what?” Daisy couldn’t help but to ask.

“Just come over and help!” Jemma grabbed Daisy by her arm and pulled. “Please!”

Naturally, Daisy complied.

/ / /

Some time later...

...the FitzSimmons didn’t live too far away from the HQ building, so the trip didn’t take long, and their door was already, so once the two women got inside, they could see the rather upturned living room, the actually smoking TV set with the video game add-ons still attached, and Fitz, who was arguing with someone who clearly wasn’t agent Sousa.

“Shouldn’t you be dead?” Daisy asked agent 33, stopping the other woman from working Fitz into a further tizzy.

“We were, and then we came back,” the other woman shrugged. “You?”

“Stuck in an alternate timeline because aliens meddled,” Daisy replied curtly. “Where’s Daniel?”

The man in question chose this moment to appear on the scene, looking both as if he hadn’t slept for an entire night and dripping wet. “Agent Fitz! Those video games of yours are devil’s own devices,” he began to shout, when he saw agent 33 and switched gears; switched languages too, apparently.

“No, I am not from there; the only reason why I understand you is because Sokovia and Sokovian language have become popular, in an important sort of way,” agent 33 sounded genuinely apologetic now. “I am actually from the U.K.-“

“Of course you are,” Sousa switched back to English and got dressed, looking more professional now, equally quickly. “I don’t suppose that we can share a coffee?”

“I think that we can,” agent 33 spoke with a clear interest in her interlocutor. “What kind of coffee do you need?”

“Strong and black, as they make it in New York,” Daniel cheerfully explained, as the two of them left everyone behind...

“Skye, couldn’t you keep this one?” Grant snapped, sounding rather like how Daisy herself felt. “Or has Fitz’s radioactive core get to you too?”

“It’s not radioactive, it’s abyssium!” Fitz snapped before he saw Jemma’s facial expression. “Uh, oops?” He suggested weakly.

“Fitz! I am pregnant and you brought abyssium into our house?” Jemma shouted as she tackled Fitz; the momentum carried them into the next room - their bedroom actually - and Daisy quaked their door shut because of reasons...

“Skye,” Ward said again. “Before we have any of our usual fights, you want to have breakfast first?”

“Stupid T-1000! Of course I do!” Daisy shouted unnecessarily loudly; fortunately, Grant understood her perfectly - he just picked her up and carried her outside into the bright sunny new day, and Daisy felt happier already...

TBC?


End file.
